Por Favor
by AleAC23
Summary: Hermione esta por casarse con Ron, pero hay una realidad ella no lo ama, a quien de verdad ama es a Harry y este amor es correspondido pero a la vez prohibido...que pensaran en esos momentos? one shot


Por favor.

* * *

Observo como las bancas a mi alrededor lentamente se llenan, todos vestidos con sus mayores trajes de gala, en el altar esta el esperándola, a mi lado se encuentra Ginny mi prometida. En aquellos momentos la rabia y la tristeza me invaden, y mi mente me traslada a unos minutos antes.

Flash Back.

Al abrir los ojos aquella mañana, te busque pero ya te habías marchado, después de todo no esperaba que te quedaras, por que a pesar de todo una parte de mi esperaba que así fuera, por lo menos por que esta seria nuestra ultima vez juntos. Colgado en la puerta del armario esta aquel traje, negro de gala, recuerdo que cuando lo compre tanto Ron como Ginny reprocharon el color, decían que debería de haberlo comprado blanco, que parecía que en vez de una boda iría a un funeral, y la verdad para mi eso es.

Luego de arreglarme siento algunos mareos, después de todo hay que admitir que llevo días sin comer, todo por no querer apartarme de tu lado. quise disfrutar cada segundo del tiempo que nos quedaba juntos y así fue, cuando dormías unas silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, no quiero que te cases, pero me doy cuenta que ya no hay mas que hacer, dentro de unas horas dejaras de ser mia y pasaras a ser de el.

Al llegar a la iglesia veo todo arreglado con grandes lujos, después de todo tus padres quisieron lo mejor para este día, que ellos llaman "tu gran día". En la puerta de la iglesia veo al que será tu esposo.

-Harry!-exclama con felicidad cuando me ve

-Hola-lo saludo sin mucho animo, después de todo nadie dice como debes saludar al hombre que te quita al amor de tu vida

-no has visto a Hermione?-dice mientras sonríe

-no-"desde hace algunas horas no la eh visto" pienso mientras una sonrisa irónica aparece en mi cara

-Ginny te espera adentro-me dice haciendo volver a la triste realidad

-la iré a buscar-le miento solo para alejarme de el.

Al entrar en la iglesia observo muchas cabezas pelirrojas alrededor, y entonces veo a mi lago hay una puerta, entro y ahí la encuentro terminando de arreglarse, sus ojos han perdido aquel brillo que tanto me gusta.

-no te despediste de mi esta mañana-le susurro a su oído haciendo que se sobresalte, y entonces corre a mis brazos

-lo siento…no podía hacerlo-me respondía mientras se separaba de mi lado

-no te cases-le pido, y una vez más ella ignora el tema

-será mejor que salgas de aquí-me dice mientras abre la puerta por donde entre, y sin más que decir me marcho, después de todo sabría que lo haría.

Fin flash back.

Y entonces la marcha nupcial me hace retornar a la realidad, y ahí estas tu, tal y como te deje hace unos minutos, con tu vestido blanco, tu rostro va cubierto por un velo blanco.

La ceremonia comienza, tu te notas muy nerviosa, cada segundo que pasa la tristeza me invade más y más, el enojo y la decepción se van apoderando de mi, no se si me podre controlar, después de todo, a pesar de todo, yo te amo mas que a nada y no te quiero perder.

-quien tenga que decir algo, para que esta unión no se realice, hable ahora o calle para siempre?-escucho de pronto

* * *

En el momento en que abandonas la habitación, la tristeza me invade y me dejo caer, aun no comprendo por que sigues insistiendo, y lo peor no entiendo por que fui en tu busca, no entiendo por que eh llegado a amarte tanto. Y entonces las lagrimas comienzan a salir y no las puedo contener, comienzo a llorar sin cesar, después de todo como tu bien dijiste cuando compraste aquel traje totalmente negro "no iré a una boda…iré a un funeral…el funeral de nuestro amor" y así es, esto no es una celebración para mi.

-Hermione-escucho como dicen por la puerta es mi madre-querida puedo pasar

-claro madre-respondo mientras limpio mis lágrimas y corro hacia el tocador

-querida-dice con una voz muy dulce, y entonces corro a sus brazos y comienzo a llorar una vez más-tranquila, tranquila-me dice mientras me lleva hasta un sofá cercano ahí se sienta y yo me acuesto en sus piernas-que sucede? por que lloras?

-por todo, madre-digo mientras trato de contener las lagrimas, pero me es imposible

-en ese todo se encuentra Harry?-pregunta mientras me pasa su pañuelo

-si-digo con la voz mas débil de todas-el me pidió que no me casara…y yo no supe que decir…en muchas ocasiones

-hija…me siento triste de que mi única hija se case hoy, pero del mismo modo me siento aun mas triste al saber que no es Ronald con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida…

-pero madre…-digo mientras ella me calla

-tu no debes hacer lo que es mejor para los demás, tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti…no tienes que hacer lo que los demás quieres, tienes que hacer lo que tu quieres…y si quieres casarte con Ronald te apoyo, si no quieres casarte te apoyo, y si quieres casarte con Harry también te apoyo…por que después de todo es tu vida y nadie podrá decidir por ti…la decisión es tuya y de nadie mas, has lo que mejor te parezca-me dice mientras sale de la habitación.

En aquellos momentos la señora Weasley entra apurada, y sin preguntar nada termina de arreglarme, me dice que es el momento, que ya todos esperan mi llegada. Al salir de la habitación veo a mi padre el me espera, y en ese momento la marcha nupcial anuncia mi entrada.

Quiero salir corriendo y no regresar, quiero alejarme de todo esto y entonces unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalan una vez más por mi rostro, nadie notara que eh llorado ya que el maquillaje mágico que me han aplicado lo oculta muy bien. Y en ese momento veo hacia la primera fila donde se suponía estarías tu y ahí estas, al lado de Ginny tu prometida, al pensar aquello mi corazón se estremece y unas cuantas lagrimas mas resbalan por mi rostro, ella te ah tomado de la mano, me mira con una sonrisa de victoria.

En el frente del altar se encuentra el mi futuro esposo, trato de sonreír pero me es difícil. La ceremonia da inicio y me parece una eternidad.

-quien tenga que decir algo, para que esta unión no se realice, hable ahora o calle para siempre?-al escuchar esto te volteo a ver, se nota una frustración en tu cara-nadie?-pregunta una vez más el padre y entonces te vuelvo a ver una vez más me estas observando

* * *

Me miras al escuchar esto y yo no se que hacer, después de todo te eh pedido de mil maneras que no te cases, pero tu simplemente rechazas mi petición sin darte cuenta del daño que me haces.

-nadie?-pregunta el padre y te volteo a ver y a lo lejos puedo notar como tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas-y ahora prosigamos con los votos-continua, perdí mi única oportunidad para impedir la boda-Ronald Weasley aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa?

-acepto-dice al instante sin pensarlo dos veces-prometo cuidarla, protegerla sobre todas las cosas, hacerla la mujer mas feliz de este mundo, velar por que nada le falte, estar a su lado en la salud y la enfermedad, por toda la eternidad-y ahí me doy cuenta que ya no será mia nunca mas

-Hermione Granger aceptas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo?-pregunta, pero ella no responde-Hermione?-vuelve a preguntar luego de unos minutos

-Hermione Granger aceptas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo?-al escuchar esto un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, la verdad no se que responder y te volteo a ver y ahí estas sentado como si nada, pero entonces nuestras miradas se cruzan y una lagrima resbala por mi rostro-Hermione?-en tus ojos veo claramente lo que piensas "no te cases por favor", aquellas palabras que por días has repetido esperando una respuesta y yo no te la eh dado

-si-susurro y veo como claramente por tus mejías resbalan unas lagrimas, y entonces me doy cuenta lo que por inercia hice, acepte a Ron como mi esposo, hasta que la muerte nos separe, y en silencio una lagrima recorre mi rostro.

-Los declaro marido y mujer-anuncia el padre mientras Ron se pone en pie y me ayuda, en aquel momento el levanta mi velo y deja en descubierto mi rostro y deposita un beso en mis labios, yo no puedo responder a aquel beso, cuando se separa de mi lado, con mi vista te busco pero no te encuentro en ningún lado.

* * *

-si-pronuncio luego de unos minutos, aquella palabra que tanto me destrozo, solo deseo salir corriendo de este lugar

-los declaro marido y mujer-anuncio el padre, y supe lo que seguiría el beso que consolidaría su unión y al verlo, siento como todo mi mundo se desmorona en mil pedazos, solo pienso en correr y en cuanto la gente los rodea es lo que hago.

Las lagrimas no las contengo mas, en realidad no las pude contener desde el momento en que ella dijo aquel si. Luego de unos minutos decido regresar, y veo como todos se marchan hacia la recepción, cerca de la puerta se encuentra Ginny, ella se acerca a mí y me abraza, yo no la correspondo.

-en donde andabas?-pregunto luego de notar mi rechazo

-fui a caminar un momento, no me sentía muy bien-le contesto mientras camino

-sabes Hermione se desmayo, justo cuando salieron de la iglesia-decía Ginny con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que me provoco un terrible asco hacia la madre de mis hijos

-pero esta bien?-pregunte mientras trataba de no sonar asustado

-claro-dice mientras la sonrisa que llevaba se desvanece-Harry mi madre me hizo el comentario, de que cuando nos casaríamos, ya que como todos saben ya tenemos un hijo y pronto serán dos-decía mientras tocaba su vientre, y me doy cuenta a pesar de todo ella es la madre de mis hijos

-pronto…en donde esta James?-pregunto mientras busco a mi hijo con la mirada y no lo veo

-esta con Victoria…que tal te fue en tu ultima misión?-pregunta mientras me observa buscando que diga la verdad

-muy bien, aunque algo larga para mi gusto-le respondo mientras continuo con aquella mentira, después de todo, eso le dije para que no se preguntara por mi ausencia las ultimas dos semanas que eh pasado al lado de Hermione

Al llegar a la recepción, los observo en la mesa principal, Hermione se nota nerviosa y preocupada. Luego de unas horas en aquel lugar decido salir a caminar un rato, y ahí solo siento como alguien me abraza, y reconozco sus brazos.

* * *

Al reaccionar me doy cuenta algo paso, y escucho como mi ahora esposo me explica que me eh desmayado, yo asiento y decido seguir. Al llegar al lugar de la recepción observo al primer hijo de Harry, al pequeño James, esta jugando con Victoria y Teddy, y el remordimiento me atormenta, lo busco con mi mirada pero no esta.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de todo, y salgo casi corriendo de la fiesta en busca de algo. Luego de unos minutos regreso y lo veo, esta al lado de su prometida, se mira distraído, y sonrió con nerviosismo, la preocupación me embarga en aquel momento.

Luego de un par de horas, lo busco con mi mirada y no lo encuentro, decido ir a buscarlo, necesito hablar con el. Luego de recorrer el jardín por unos minutos, lo encuentro, y no me resisto corro a su encuentro abrazándolo por la espalda, el me reconoce.

-amor-me dice con su dulce voz-te amo

-yo también-redondo mientras nos unimos en un beso

-que sucedió en la iglesia? me dijeron que te habías desmayado?-pregunta mientras hace aparecer una manta y la coloca sobre el pasto para que yo me siente, eso es lo que tanto me gusta de el

-amor…-comienzo a decir, la verdad no se como hacerlo

-que sucede princesa?-pregunta-sabes es nuestro ultimo momento juntos-menciona mientras noto la tristeza en sus ojos

-si-respondo mientras me acuesto en su hombro-pero sabes algo…hay muchas pruebas sobre nuestro amor…y una es la que llevo en mi

-si hay muchas…-dice con una voz tranquila

-…hay una que vivirá…que estará con nosotros en muchos momentos…una que nos unirá de una forma que nadie podrá saber…-digo tratando de comunicarle lo que sucede

* * *

-…hay una que vivirá…que estará con nosotros en muchos momentos…una que nos unirá de una forma que nadie podrá saber…-al escuchar esto la vuelvo a ver buscando la respuesta en sus ojos

-estas…?-comienzo pero no puedo terminar

-si…estoy embarazada-termina ella, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas es lo mas hermoso que me puede suceder, saber que tendrás hijos es algo emocionante pero aun mas emocionante es saber que la mujer que amas tendrá un hijo tuyo

-si es niña…deseo que se llame Rose-digo luego de unos minutos

-Rose?-pregunta mientras acaricia su vientre

-si Rose…para que nos recuerde a aquella rosa que nos unió-termino mientras la felicidad me embarga

-y si es niño?-pregunta mientras me besa

-tu elijes el nombre…-le cedo el derecho después de todo será nuestro y para mi solo eso importa

-te amo-susurra mientras me vuelve a besar

-yo también te amo-le correspondo mientras la vuelvo a besar.

Disfrutamos de aquel beso como si fuera el último, pero ese era tan solo el inicio de una nueva etapa de nuestro amor; por un corto tiempo la tristeza que aquel día me embargó desapareció. Después de todo podríamos estar con distintas personas, pero nuestro corazón nos pertenecía el uno al otro, y aunque solo nosotros lo sabíamos existiría una prueba de aquello, el bebe que ella esperaba.

* * *

Hola!!

pues primero que nada gracias por leer este pequeño escrito, y bueno pues espero me dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio.

y bueno puesesto esta dedicado a toda aquella persona que sigue creyendo en H&H.

se cuidan!!

bye


End file.
